Leaving Kesaid Behind
by Lost-in-the-breeze
Summary: Khris is just an average 14 year old, besides the fact he is a natural born killer. Living in a village of demon exterminators, Khris finds his parents dead, and when he begins his own investigation, you'll see the murderer and all the twists in between!


This Story is dedicated to the four girls that surround me in Mrs. Ankrom's 5th period geography class. 

LEAVING KESAID BEHIND Chapter One: Open Your Eyes

I was fourteen when my parents died, fourteen when I lost my older sister, Sarah, and fifteen when my village perished. I am now turning sixteen and last thing I need now are deaths and fires. I am concerned about what chaos I had experienced during the last two years. The who, what, when, where, why, and how it all happened. You see a year ago today, my parents were murdered, and this is where it begins.  
I had grew up in a small village called Kesaid, about thirty miles away from any major town, city, or castle. Kesaid was so far away for one reason and the reason was we were a village of expert assassins, but we called ourselves the "Demon Exterminator Village." The small village of only twenty-one people, all trained to survive and kill under the most extreme situations. I am trained with a scythe about two feet long, connected to a chain that seemed endless. You have no idea of the things I've done, far beyond your imagination! Come on, I was joking, the worst thing I had did was sliced the wings off an oversized condor, only because it pulled off a huge chunk of skin off my back, seemed reasonable to me. Off track, back to the story.  
November 20, a week before my birthday,  
I was finishing routine chores around the village, and my step-brother Robbie asked me if I wanted to train and I never let down the opportunity. The wind picked up before I could manage to swing my scythe, and a red painted, the crimson painted sky flew above us and I was nervous. "Rob, hold on," his abs looked so nice, but I glanced at the leaders house and notice the door was slightly opened, and a person stood in it, an odd pale face covered by a teal or blue mask. I immediately ran for the house, opened the door, ran up the stairs and went blank, as the stairs had blood dripping down them. I covered my mouth, then I yelled for Sarah. The image here, I did not need to witness. The leaders of this village were my parent, and now our total population was 19. Both bodies lay in the center of the room, decapitated, my mother's head pinned to the left wall, a message in blood," You only get what you deserve," and my father's head pinned to right with another blood written message," Don't allow me to do this again." It was so gruesome, there blood covered everything, and the ceiling had the fingers lined up to make a smiley face. Something ran behind me and I jerked around to see Sarah and to hear the shrillest scream ever.  
We had 5 other leaders here in Kesaid, I'll tell you more on them later, and they held the investigation and it lasted deep in the night, for the light could be seen through the red stained windows. Sarah, Robbie, and I all sat outside and prayed for them and lit incense. Afterwards, I went home and cried it out for a while. I had never dealt with death before and this really hurt and is an emotion that shouldn't be felt. Poor Sarah, she feels it is her fault, because she told them to leave, while she prepared an anniversary gift for them. They died on their anniversary. This is all messed up, way messed up. After crying, I went into our wash room, cleaned my clothes and all the blood off my boots. I couldn't figure out how my parents, the strongest slayers in this village, could be killed like that. I couldn't think straight, so I had to rest and wait for morning.  
Sarah shook me," Khris, get up! Come on!" She left and I got up and put on my only nice robes I had, and grabbed a small wooden case, I noticed it wasn't morning either. It was dusk, and I knew what was going on. Funeral. They had already prepared it? All the villagers set flowers on the porch of the conference house, and backed away and prayed. Sarah and I got down in the front and prayed. When we finished praying, I sat sunflowers down, and she set down bright colored tulips. Sarah sat down, I moved to the side and three top archers lit their arrows and pointed at the house, I put the flute together and played," Song of Kesaid" and the song made many cry. The only time this song is played, is when a death in the village happens, so many had a connection with the song. Robbie even cried, for his only memory of his parents was with this song. His parents died when he was three, and my parents took him in afterwards. Robbie was one of the archers, along with a woman named Samantha, and a man named Eric. I let the last note out and they fired the arrows in unison and the building began to burn. Everyone immediately prayed at once and the fire changed into a bluish-green, knowing the ceremony was a success. They now had a better life, in the after life that is. I dropped the flute and cried, no wailed, and Rob came over to comfort me. He hugged me and the wind blew hard, and that instant I could feel mom and dad pass through me. It was amazing knowing they were there, but Robbie interrupted me and says," Khris, open your eyes," and I gazed up at the taller, blonde hair, green eyed man, and hugged him even tighter. The villagers began a hymn and Sarah danced to it with her huge boomerang. The sky was dark and the moon's serene light shone brightly tonight, and the fire burned on. Sarah threw the boomerang up and the as soon as she caught it the hymn was over, and people began to walk away and return home. I looked up and Robbie, but walked over to Sarah to comfort her as well. This funeral was over.

Next Chapter: It's so cold out here!  
Hey Thanks for reading my story, I would love to have reviews good and bad and would really appreciate all comments. Thanks a bunch- Ryan.


End file.
